1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control unit and a method for automatically guiding a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An automatic parking unit for motor vehicles is known from published German patent application document DE 3813083 A1, using which an acceleration unit, a gearshift, and a brake system of a vehicle may be automatically controlled in such a way as to park the vehicle in a parking space in a parallel or perpendicular direction. To control automatic operation, the unit has an operation key panel, in which an appropriate parking operating mode may be selected. Furthermore, control pushbuttons may be provided on the operation key panel, using which an interruption or emergency stop of an automatic parking procedure may be triggered.